


Six Foot Deep

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Creature Feature in Night Vale [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Ficlet, Haunted Houses, Horror, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time's up Steve Carlsberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Foot Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part four of my Creature Feature in Night Vale challenge! Based off of Creature Feature's "Six Foot Deep" off of "The Greatest Show Unearthed". I decided to make this one Steve Carlsberg centric since I haven't written anything featuring Steve Carlsberg and somehow this song worked better for him than other Night Vale characters. That being said, this one is my shortest fic in the challenge so far and it's kind of dark for a character like Steve Carlsberg. Well, enjoy it anyway.

The walls were closing in on him again, Steve knew this. He had managed to put it off for so long this time. The house had left him to his own devices for a while; he had thought that maybe this marriage would be his last. But as the weeks dragged on the sounds of a shovel breaking dirt permeated his dreams, shadows disappeared around corners. The house was driving him to it; it was just a matter of time before he lost control again.

‘Once the walls start bleeding again,’ Steve thought as he watched a shadow flit around Janice, ‘I’m going to have to do it and there’s nothing that can stop it. Not I, not Cecil, not Celiné, not even Janice.’

Steve knew that time was short. The shovel under his bed was calling, the ghosts were restless. He couldn’t ignore it, he couldn’t leave. The house was a part of him now, just like the lines and arrows in the sky. He hated the house, he truly did, but he knew he could never leave it. Not now.

~~

“Daddy, Mommy’s worried about you,” Janice told him at breakfast one morning. “Uncle Cecil told her that you’re just being your usual level of weird, but Mommy’s still worried about you.”

“There’s nothing to worry about sweetie,” Steve told her as the wind howled in the kitchen, heard only by him. The spirits were getting restless. It would happen any time now, he knew it.

~~

Lying in bed that night, Steve watched the walls as the bled. The time had come. Steve turned his head slowly, facing the peacefully sleeping form of his wife. He loved her so much, he really did. He leaned over and kissed her cheek once.

“I love you honey,” Steve whispered as he reached under the bed for the rusty shovel, tears welling in his eyes.

“I know you do Steve,” came the whispered response shortly before Steve swung the shovel down.

~~

The Sheriff’s Secret Police found him sitting on the front porch, hands covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. He said nothing as they put him in the back of the police car. He said nothing as Cecil placed a hand on Janice’s shoulder and glared at him. He said nothing as Janice called out to him. This was how it needed to be. Away from the body that was buried six foot deep in the backyard along with the others.


End file.
